


This is Probably Too Late But I Fancy You

by Classyunicorn



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Basically Friends to Enemies to Lovers, But yes Sookai wins, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Gryffindor Choi Soobin, I'm sorry I seriously don't know how to tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slytherin Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classyunicorn/pseuds/Classyunicorn
Summary: Soobin thought he could probably send Kai one of those mysterious letters saying'Meet me at midnight in the Astronomy Tower', but Kai wasn't stupid. He didn't just 'go to the Astronomy Tower at midnight', because of an anonymous letter that could probably mean 'I'm a psychotic wizard waiting for you here in the Astronomy Tower to seek revenge'if looked upon very closely.He scratched that one off hisWays to Get Huening Kai to Accept My Late Love Confession list, too.Then he thought he could probably add his name to the letter.Scratch.





	This is Probably Too Late But I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know the summary sounds clapped but I hope at least it's decent to read lol. I didn't proofread this one so sorry if there's any mistake, and if you find any I'll gladly change it. Btw here are some unwritten details:
> 
> Huening Kai - 5th Year Slytherin  
> Choi Soobin - 7th Year Gryffindor  
> Choi Yeonjun - 7th Year Gryffindor  
> Choi Beomgyu - 5th Year Hufflepuff  
> Taehyun - 5th Year Ravenclaw
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Sookai wins uwu

Huening Kai definitely was not going to sleep tonight.

He made this decision three minutes ago when he finally realized that nothing at all that regarded his Transfiguration test tomorrow was entering his brain. He had been studying for approximately three hours and it seemed as if there was a magical barrier around his mind that refused the entry of required knowledge.

You'd think that Kai is a lazy prat who didn't do anything but lay on his silk-covered bed most of the time, but you thought wrong. No, Kai is a lazy prat who didn't do anything but lay on his silk-covered bed most of the time and aced all his tests with absolutely no effort.

And so he will stay up till dawn, until however long it takes to force the contents of his Transfiguration notes into his skull.

Words such as _failure_ are not familiar to Kai's vocabulary. Nope. He is always supposed to be top of his class. He's not supposed to _only_ be devilishly gorgeous, he's supposed to be exceptionally cunning as well. Huenings are simply like that.

Seriously, with the exception of Kang Taehyun, he may as well be the smartest student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But now, _now,_ he was so utterly frustrated with not having anything penetrate through his brain. His bed was full of parchments, none of which he has successfully read through and understood. He simply could not take that. He always memorizes and understands things from the first reading. What the hell was wrong now?

He was starting to feel sleepy and below the mass of parchment was a very tempting silk-covered bed. This is one of the down sides of having things that are much too comfortable, you can't concentrate much on anything when there's always the vulnerable luxury.

He whined and got off his bed.

A cup of hot chocolate would really do him a world of good.

* * *

Choi Soobin definitely did not believe in coincidences.

He simply believed that things would only be done if you put in the effort to make them what they are. So after discovering the fondness he has for a certain mischievous Slytherin was not really as innocent as he thought it was, Soobin had been looking for every chance that could possibly bring he and said Slytherin together.

Well, he could probably corner the younger boy after one of his classes, or push him into an empty classroom, but in those kinds of circumstances, they had limited time. And Soobin needed _a lot_ of time to explain how he suddenly held a fancy for the boy whose advances he had always refused up until last year.

No one could really predict love, huh?

So yep. No pushing or trapping him inside an empty classroom. He scratched that one off his Ways to Get Huening Kai to Accept My Late Love Confession list.

Then Soobin thought he could probably send Kai one of those mysterious letters saying ‘ _Meet me at midnight in the Astronomy Tower’_ , but Kai wasn’t stupid. He didn’t just ‘go to the Astronomy Tower at midnight’, because of an anonymous letter that could probably mean _‘I’m a psychotic wizard waiting for you here in the Astronomy Tower to seek revenge’_ if looked upon very closely.

He scratched that one off his Ways to Get Huening Kai to Accept My Late Love Confession list, too.

Then he thought he could probably add his name to the letter.

_Scratch._

If there was a stupidest move in the world, it was probably this one.

Soobin wasn't very keen on plotting and planning. If he was Yeonjun he could have had a flawless, systematic, color-coded blueprint ready to get Kai to return his feelings. But right now Yeonjun was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Beomgyu to even notice that his other cousin, Choi Soobin, Gryffindor’s Golden Boy, was in fact smitten by his adversary who was of the same sex, therefore concluding Soobin's homosexuality.

And so Soobin was left to his own devices, and that isn't saying much. All he had right now was his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Put them together and you’ve got midnight strolls along Hogwarts under his Invisibility Cloak, looking for that chance to finally get Kai all to himself.

And now, looking at the Marauder's Map once again, a single word rang in Soobin's ears.

"Jackpot."

* * *

Huening Kai really liked the school's hot chocolate.

It was smooth, rich and the tang just blended harmoniously. There was, of course, only one place where that kind of goodness is stored.

The Hogwarts kitchens.

So after carefully making his way discreetly to his destination, and being so thoroughly catered by the house elves, he proudly held the steaming cup of coffee close to his chest. He was just about to walk away from the giant fruit painting when he heard something rustle behind him.

In retrospect, Soobin's heart was beating furiously and he quite plainly could not calm down.

He almost tumbled upon himself in haste when he found out that Kai finally left his room and was roaming along the Hogwarts kitchens. He really didn't know what the younger boy was doing there, but he really didn't care either. All he knew was that Kai was out, he was out, it was night, and his opportunity was finally being granted.

And now, as Kai looked behind him suspiciously, going over where Soobin invisibly stood, he frankly could not take it any longer.

He removed the cloak, and put on a wide grin, watching as the Slytherin boy’s jaws dropped into the ground.

* * *

Huening Kai did a double-take.

There were some things that could surprise him, but none of those things ever made him squeak in fright as Soobin’s head did.

Choi Soobin. His senior by two years. One-third of the infamous Choi cousins, Gryffindor’s Golden Boy, and the current Head Boy. Choi fucking Soobin—his former crush turned most hated person.

He thanked whatever entity for letting his mug, which was full of chocolate goodness, not fall to the ground.

Bloody hell. Could his day get even worse?

After getting his normal breathing back, Kai whispered harshly "What the hell are you doing here?"

And then Soobin said something that shocked him even more.

"Stalking you."

Then he stepped forward, causing Kai to make a reverse motion.

"Soobin-hyu—I mean, Soobin-ssi, I already very well know that you hated my very existence like I hated yours, so you needn't elaborate by doing these things," he said.

Soobin merely smiled. He didn't think that they were supposed to smile at each other after last year, save for mocking, insulting, ridiculing purposes. So yep that was very strange for Kai.

But still, it made him swoon like an idiot inside because hating him or not those dimples were precious, okay?

"I want to talk to you," Soobin said plainly.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you made it clear last year that you didn’t want my arse breathing anywhere near yours." Kai drawled. “So excuse me, I have more important things to do than wasting my time with you.”

Soobin heaved an exasperated sigh and before Kai even could do as much as widen his eyes, his lips brushed slightly over his parted ones. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he whispered softly.

"Now that we have something very important to discuss, will you talk to me?"

* * *

Huening Kai seriously didn't know where he was being led.

Or why one of his hands was even clasped tight in Choi Soobin's gigantic one (the other still holding the cute mug), but he was too shocked by the sudden kiss to be even thinking straight.

Before he knew it, they were in a room. A very nice room, he subconsciously noted. He wondered why there would be a room such as this in Hogwarts. There was a couch, a bed and candles that lit the vicinity dimly. It wasn't much, but it had this cozy feel to it.

"This is the Room for Requirement." Soobin seemed to read his mind, as he sat on the couch.

"What?" was all Kai managed.

"I'll explain later" Soobin waved it off. "I need to tell you something."

Kai gaped at him and blinked a few times.

After 2 seconds he burst.

"Well of course you need to tell me something, you—you jerk! You fucking kissed me!" Kai finally felt the shock give way to the inevitable blush, his knuckles turning white around the mug.

"I did. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Soobin stood up and Kai leaped back, giving him a stay-away-if-you-want-to-live-to-see-the-sun-again look, Huening style.

"Choi Soobin-ssi, if you take another step forward…"

A threat wasn't really as effective if the 'threatener's' face was pink, confused, and at the same time angry, resulting to an adorable facade that he could hardly resist. So Soobin didn't hesitate to take another step forward, just to fish more cute expressions from him. Kai was looking panicked in a charming sort of way at the gesture, so he thought that maybe he should stop playing around, lest he wants Kai to getaway.

"I like you, Huening Kai." He said solidly, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other. "And I’m sorry for turning you down so harshly last year but I want you to know that it wasn’t in my intention to hurt you. So here I am now hoping to explain everything."

"Bullshit" Kai said abruptly. His blood vessels are working on overload, and his throat seemed to have something stuck in it. “Stop saying nonsense. Do not take me as a fool, please.”

Soobin looked at him with pain in his eyes. "Hyuka…"

"No!” he cut him off harshly. “Do not call me that."

"Hyuka." Soobin said firmly. “Listen, the first time I saw you… you were so small and cute and just utterly precious that I promised myself to always protect you from all harm. For years I thought of you as my younger brother, as someone to cherish and nurture but then you suddenly grew up and gone was the small boy who used to stand on his tippy toes when he talked to me and was replaced by this young man who confidently stared me in the eye and said that he had a crush on me. _”_

“Y-You—” Kai opened his mouth before he closed it again, biting his lip in embarrassment. A Huening like him should have never at loss for words, meaning a Huening must not ever stutter. But then again, a Huening is said to never blush either. And he seemed to be defying both facts at the same time.

“Do you know how scared I was? You were so young and so innocent and painfully honest and I didn’t know what to do.” he laughed weakly. “So I tried to ignore you, to let your feelings fade by itself but you were so persistent, so stubborn that I had no choice but to make myself clear. And by doing so I hurt you—and essentially, myself. Do you know how hard this past year had been on me? You kept avoiding me, acting like I didn’t exist and even when we crossed path you used that to trade insults. The months I spent without you made me feel so empty and it hurt to know that you hated me to the point that you wouldn’t even want to acknowledge my existence.”

All of this belated information made his head hurt. His blood vessels are working on overload, and his throat seemed to have something stuck in it.

Before he could ponder on what that something was, his face was suddenly inches from Soobin's unreadable one. It seems that in one swift motion, Soobin had gotten a hold on his waist and pulled him closer.

"Hyuka I… I didn't ask for these feelings. I simply have them. I never expected to like you, let alone to have feelings for you, but I do. I don't know why, but I just have this weird feeling in my chest whenever you're around. A desire… a _need_ to simply have you close.”

“No. That’s a lie. You never—” he bit down his lower lip, willing all anatomical forces to stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks again at the decreasing distance between he and Soobin. “You—”

“I was an idiot. I didn’t realize it until it was too late. But I want to change it now.” Soobin said. “I don’t care whether if this is right or wrong. The feeling of simply being content at being with you, even if we're just arguing, or seeing you across the hall. The feeling that comes with the readiness to give up everything I own now for a chance to have you. The feeling of happiness when I see you genuinely smiling, even if it’s not with me. Maybe… maybe it's love." Soobin finished, looking down.

Kai just stood there, gaping at Soobin's words and after a few moments set down his mug of (now cold) hot chocolate.

"Well, If all that crap you said was true—" Kai started coldly, making Soobin stiffen. He then moved closer to the brunette, "I'd like to find out for myself."

Soobin looked up and saw Kai's eyes twinkling, cheeks stained red, and biting his lower lip. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's slim waist, pulling him closer before affectionately cupped his chin and brought their lips together. Kai sagged and squirmed and sighed and eventually melted into the kiss, just like he knew he would.

Kai was falling all over again.

He was. He didn't know it would be _this_ good.

He sighed into their kiss as he subconsciously wondered what got him here in the first place. Oh yes, the Transfiguration test. And his untouched hot chocolate.

He smiled into Soobin's lips. Oh well, He tasted better than chocolate, anyway.

* * *

Huening Kai was most probably going to fail his test tomorrow, but as Soobin's tongue slipped into his mouth, he decided he could deal with that.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
